Liberty
Liberty and Justice are two characters from Erik Larsen's the Savage Dragon comic book series. Brother and sister they are the children of major supporting character Superpatriot. The twins are deliberately total opposites of each other. Liberty is fierce, strong-willed, outspoken and temperamental but gullible while Justice is subservient, keen, polite and rather un-intelligent. Neither of them have any powers but are both in top physical condition. Fictional character history Original Earth Until issue 75 the Savage Dragon series was set on another Earth to one it is current set on. This Earth was destroyed and with few exceptions all of the characters on that world were killed, including Liberty and Justice. The twins were the product of the union between Superpatriot and a girl named Rebecca who met at a peace rally in 1971 but were raised by her and Jake Farrell, an old 'acquaintance' of Superpatriot's who works for the US government and had a supporting role in the Freak Force ongoing series who they call 'Uncle Jake'. It is later revealed that Rebecca abandoned the children in the end and joined the underground organization The Covenant of the Sword, eventually becoming a techno-organic lifeform. Coincidentally her daughter Liberty would become a Covenant member years later. Justice first appeared solo in Savage Dragon #12 in 1994. He was given no origin or story and was confused with Superpatriot by two thugs selling micro-chips because he was wearing the character's old costume. Justice followed the trail of the stolen micro-chips and stumbled upon Openface and Octopus, who would become major villains in later stories, and a case of mistaken identity lead to a fight between him and She-Dragon. Dragon refused to let them help him look for the criminals whom he apprehended singlehandedly. The character did not appear again for another year in the first issue of Superpatriot: Liberty and Justice. Now working in Milwaukee rather than Chicago, he was now working with his sister Liberty, trying to carve out a reputation for themselves there. Liberty is a member of the Covenant of the Sword, erroneously believing that the organization really does good work and the villainous Covenant are 'rogue cells'. She also hates her father abandoning her, which he, in fact, did not do. After the two are rescued by their father, Liberty is keen to hunt down another 'rogue cell' and Justice is keen for a team-up with his dad, so Superpatriot gives in and allows them to come to Japan. Their battle with Covenant members leads to their arrest and Liberty's flippancy about her 'being Covenant' leads to the sibling's capture by them. Superpatriot rescues the two and the two begin to appear regularly in the main Savage Dragon series where it seems they, particularly Libby, have a better relationship with their father. The two helped out during the Super-Freak Gang War that resulted from The Dragon killing Overlord, the head of the Super-Freak Mafia The Vicious Circle, which ended after a huge battle in the Super-villain prison."The Savage Dragon" #24 (December 1995) In the aftermath of this battle, Justice met Dart and shortly after, the two began to date. This made Killcat, a delusional vigilante from Detroit who was convinced he and Dart had a relationship, to get so jealous he assaulted Justice and hospitalized him, which in turn made Dart so angry she hospitalized Killcat and the two ended up next to each other in the same ward. Dart then came and had sex with Justice in full view of Killcat (though behind the bed's curtain). The duo attempt to assist in a reality disruption threatening to turn one earth into six. Mind-altering events and disroganization prevent their assistance."Shattered Image" #2 (October 1996) During the Mars Attacks Image event Liberty & Justice were stationed in Detroit when Kid Avenger (Killcat's partner in the Deadly Duo) blew the whole city up (acting under direct orders from his partner). Though they survived both were captured by the aliens and Liberty was experimented on, raped and impregnated by them. She is saved and all her attackers are slain. Being pro-life she refused to have an abortion and gave birth to an alien-human hybrid she called Damian. Damian would go onto become the time traveling villain Damian Darklord/Darklord. Liberty was kidnapped by the Covenant of the Sword, under the direction of her own son, and Justice was badly assaulted by them but was able to get message of Liberty's capture to their father Superpatriot. He was last seen in hospital where he told Sgt. Marvel and She-Dragon what he had told Superpatriot. Neither appeared again before Universo destroyed their Earth. Current Earth When The Dragon killed Liberty's son he created a parallel world without any of Darklord's meddling and became stuck there. This is the Earth were the Savage Dragon series is currently set. Not much was revealed about the twins on this Earth and they appeared infrequently as background characters until they were both killed during a huge battle between that Earth's new Vicious Circle and various heroes."http://www.comicvine.com/superpatriot-war-on-terror/49-23580/" The battle was as a result of the new version of the old criminal organization kidnapping The Dragon's daughter Angel. Several other characters were killed during the issue's course, most notably the Underground Freak The Shrew. Sources *savagedragon.com Official homepage of The Savage Dragon series *''Superpatriot: Liberty and Justice 1-4'' June–October 1995, Image Comics. References Category:Savage Dragon characters Category:Image Comics superheroes Category:Characters created by Erik Larsen